Remember Remember the 5th of November
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: I never thought anything so tragic could happen. Never in my deepest nightmares did i expect this. But then i met him. He helped me. He pieced it back together. I think he may have saved my life. HGBZ
1. Running

Remember, Remember the 5th of November.

Running. That's all I could remember of that moment. Running from the pain, the warm arms trying to embrace me, the pity and sadness in their eyes. I just ran from it all.

I had never lost anyone close to me before. Let alone my Mother. Let alone my Father. Let alone my baby sister. I had never lost anyone and in an instant had lost everything.

So I ran. As fast as my legs could carry me. Which was quite fast. I've always been a good runner, Mum tells everyone I would have made the track team had I went to a muggle school. Well, she used to. That was all over now. No more morning kisses, no more cuddles from Daddy – who always told me no matter how big I got I was always his little girl. No more bed time stories with my little Persephone, the sibling I had always craved, the little girl that I adored. She was only 18 months old.

I slowed as I neared the building I had been running towards. The shrieking shack. For a long time believed haunted – spooking children and adults alike – was home to Remus Lupin during his transformation from man to beast. Now, it was used by the 7th year slytherins, illegally of course, but what didn't they get away with because of Snape.

The door was slightly ajar, as if inviting me into their lair. As if they were expecting me. They probably were. The death eaters had just killed my family, I was quite certain the trainees would be in full knowledge of this. But what they did not know, was that they were going to die.

I pushed open the door, not taking any care to hide the slam as it hit the wall. Or my boots as they clanked along the hardwood floors.

"Well check it out you oaf" Malfoy demanded from a room down to corridor. And sure enough. Like a good dog. Goyle emerged. Swiftly I pushed the base of my palm forcefully against his nose, breaking it. Painfully at that. Before kicking him up the side of the head and knocking him out. I stopped to look at him for a moment. Fat, pathetic Lap dog of a creature that he was. Did he really deserve to die? Was it his fault that he was born into a family of death? Probably not. But that would be decided upon later. He was useless. Meaningless. I wanted to hurt the deatheaters and old Voldie the way they had hurt me. And I wasn't going to get that by murdering some pathetic bit on the side. No, I needed the king pins. The evil twins. The princes of Darkness. Malfoy and Zabini.

I moved for the stairs. Quietly this time. My auror training doing me well.

"Goyle? Goyle? Where the bloody hell are you?" Malfoy yelled. Ever the lazy git too proud to get off his high horse. "Go find him will you?" he barked again.

Slowly, surely I made my way to the door. Timing was everything. I saw Crabbe's shadow approach and stepped out before him. A look of utter confusion crossed his pudgy face. Well, before I booted him in it. The boy flew back into the room and hit the wall on the other side. Before steeling himself and coming back at me.

"Crabbe what are you doing" Zabini laughed. Stopping when I walked in to room and proceeded to kick the living shit out of his pet. Three smacks to the face and a broken knee later Crabbe lay on the ground crying for his mummy. Pansy Parkinson was screaming at the boys to kill me.

"No, its me whose doing the killing now" I said in loathing as I approached the girl. She moved to run, so I just kicked her in the stomach. It wasn't a fatal blow. But the fact that It sent her through a second storey window may have proved otherwise. It didn't interest me though, it wasn't her I was after.

"Holey Fuck Granger, what drugs are you on?" Zabini laughed. Not fazed in the slightest. So they were expecting me.

"Look whatever your problem is Granger , you'd wanna get over it pretty quick cause that shit wont work with us. And your pretty hot but you're a mudblood so there'll be no hanky panky, or kinky stuff that your so obviously into." Malfoy said making the darker haired boy smirk. I stopped in my tracks. Tilted my head to the side while I surveyed them. Malfoy the slytherin love god. Pffft. Whatever! And Zabini. The dark horse no one really knew anything about. Other than he was evil.

"Would it be wrong of me to enjoy killing you after everything you've done?" I asked honestly looking at them. Blaise and Draco looked at each other as I unsheathed my hunters knife that I always have in my boot. (desperate times call for drastic measures)

Before looking at me once again.

"Ah ok Granger. Jokes over" Zabini said, as if the knife suddenly made the seriousness of the situation apparent.

"Whose Joking?" I said in a deadly serious voice. "And im still waiting for your answer to my question…Would it be wrong of me to enjoy killing you after everything you've done?"

"You're a nutjob" Malfoy said hatefully.

"And your going to be first" I replied making him scowl. Before moving as I approached him. Ready for the kill. For vengeance.

"Yes" Zabini said suddenly making me halt a foot away from Malfoy. I turned. He approached. Albeit hesitantly. He still approached. "It would be wrong to enjoy killing someone, because killing someone is wrong, let alone enjoying ending someone's life."

I stood there and looked at him for god knows how long. His brown eyes almost black, full of seriousness, no malice, no anger, no hate. He was a really good actor.

"You know Zabini, your such a good liar, that if your fucking death eater fathers and Voldemort hadn't just slaughtered my entire family, I might have believed you." I said with more venom then I thought I possessed.

"WHAT?" both boys said in unison. The look of utter shock on both their faces made me back away a step. The immediate pity in their eyes, even though we were enemies brought the reality of the situation home. They had no idea.

"You didn't know" I said in a whisper, looking at them just as shocked as they were at me.

"Of course we didn't know! How could we Granger?" Malfoy said like it was obvious.

"Your death eaters" I said simply. They just looked at me.

"Hermione we're not death eaters" Zabini said. Using my first name as comfort.

"official death eaters or not, your parents ARE, and you do nothing but stand aside and watch as they tear peoples lives to shreds. Following a stupid man that's not even human! Whose obsession is to kill a young boy!" i said now in hysterics. "Its all just a bit pathetic don't you think? Since the first day I arrived here, I have been called nothing but a blood traitor by your lot. I hook up with Harry and Ron, and all of a sudden, my life is in constant danger. There is some psycho out there trying to kill us."

"Look granger" Draco started to cut in.

"No YOU look here Draco! My MOTHER my FATHER and my beautiful little baby SISTER have been killed by your parents, because of ME, because I'm friends with Harry. Because they fearfully follow a man who is so powerful, he was defeated by a 1 year old!" I screamed as I pushed him against the wall. "This is a war, I get that. But it wasn't THEIR war! It wasn't their fight. They did nothing, they were innocent! Why would your father do that? How could your father do that? How could you let him?" I finished in a whisper. My eyes boring into his, betraying my utter heartbreak. My sadness. My loss.

"Im sorry" he whispered. If it wasn't for the context of our conversation, and had it not been at the fact that I had just lost my family, I would have laughed in his face, and then probably slapped him.

I stepped away again. I couldn't look at him, it turned and walked straight into Zabini's chest. He immediately enveloped me in his arms.

"What are you doing? Get off me" I cried as a struggled to move my arms. But he was much stronger than I, and he had my arms pinned to my side. Tears started to rise in my eyes at the comfort of contact in a time of such trauma. It was real. It had all really happened. My family were gone.

"I'm sorry" Zabini whispered as he put his head beside mine and pulled me tight. And that was it. I burst into tears. Uncontrollable tears of hurt, anger, loss and sorrow. I screamed like the wounded animal I was. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"I want them back, I want them back Blaise" I said as I now clutched to him. "She was only a baby Blaise, she was only 18 months old… how could someone do that?" I said now once again angry. "How? What purpose would it serve? What did she ever do to anyone?" I cried as I once again struggled to break free of his arms. "I'm going to kill them. Every last one of them. I don't care if their your parents. Their going to pay, they've taken everything from me, EVERYTHING!"

"WE KNOW!" Draco yelled at me. I stopped my struggling and just looked at him.

"Draco-" Blaise started but was cut off.

"Goddammit Granger your preaching to the bloody choir, ok? Its not our fucking fault their dead ok? We didn't do it!" Malfoy once again spoke. I walked right up to him and looked him in the face. Right before I slogged him in it.

"OW fuck Granger!" He said from where he was hunched over holding his nose. I moved for him again but was restrained by Blaise.

"What he means is, if there was anything we could have done we would have done it, even if it meant ratting them out." He said as he held me. "We're not the evil people you think we are Hermione, I hope you'll understand that one day." He finished before letting me go. I surveyed them both once again. Before turning to leave.

"That's it, run back to your precious Potter and Weasley, they'll save you" Malfoy said.

"Its too late. I can no longer be saved." I said without looking back as I walked out the door. And that was how I left them. On that day in November


	2. Knowledge is power

Hermione had never been so devastated in her entire life. She curled in a ball on her bed and cried. For days on end, this was all she could do. She locked herself in her Head Girl Dorms, The magic portrait disallowing access to anyone that was not wanted, which was everyone. The realisation that she had no family, no home, nothing; was too much for her to bare just yet. She was nothing without them. Finally when no more tears could escape her, she slept…

Hermione sat up with a start. Her eyes darting around the dark and seemingly empty room. But she knew better. She at 17 years of age, was a trained auror. Harry, Ron and Ginny too. It was necessary in these times.

"Whose there? Show yourself" she demanded. Surprised she wasn't scared in the least. More intrigued by who made it past her portrait and why.

"I just came to see if you were alright" a man's voice said from the dark corner. Hermione turned her full attention to that spot.

"Is that you Zabini?" Hermione inquired. A small laugh escaping his lips signalled a yes.

"Ah so we're back to Zabini now hey?" Blaise said illuminating the room in a soft glow. Hermione noticing that Blaise was not alone. He sat in the armchair in the corner, and perched on its armrest was Draco Malfoy. A quirked eyebrow from Draco and a smirk from Blaise made Hermione look down. She blushed and quickly pulled up the covers as she realised she was only wearing her bra and boyshorts.

"No need to be embarrassed. We've seen a few before" Draco said with a laugh making Blaise smirk.

"Yes I'm sure you have." Hermione said knowingly making Blaise all out grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Ok what do you want? And how did you get past my portrait?"

"We came here to give you information, and we got here by broom" Blaise said as he pointed at the window. Hermione nodded thoughtfully. It was very clever. Harry and Ron hadn't thought of it yet. But then again. That was Harry and Ron. She smiled at the thought of them and then something else Zabini said registered.

"Information? What kind of Information?" she inquired. Interested in what the little devils could possibly give her.

"It was McNair and Barty Crouch Jnr." Was all Blaise said. And Hermione was out of the bed and over to him. Leaning down to him.

"Your sure." She said in a deadly serious tone. All bashfulness about her body gone, as she stood there before them in not much more than a bathing suit. Blaise looking not at her face but what had been placed within eye level.

"Ah…" He started making Draco smirk, and Hermione to roll her eyes at him before lifting his chin so he was looking her directly in the eye. Blaise smiling cheekily. "Yes 100 we went home today, so yeah, Draco's dad told him and mine told me. Two sources, same story" he said confidently.

Hermione sighed and plopped herself on the edge of her bed, before just falling back onto it. "Think Hermione think" She said as she put her hand over her eyes. Blaise turning to Draco, and mouthing 'so hot' and started making kissy faces. Making Draco giggle. He actually giggled! And then fell off the armrest. Hermione sat upright again.

"Did you just giggle? What are you gay or something?" She said and at the look on his face. She laughed. The boys couldn't believe it. She had been missing for days, they had overhead Potter and Weasley talking about how she wouldn't see them. Now she was laughing, a really contagious laugh. Then Blaise started.

"Well he is a bit that way inclined if you know what I mean" Making Draco scowl and the other two to laugh.

Not long later they settled down and Hermione led them into the lounge, and also grabbed her robe, much to Blaise's disappointment.

"I'm sure you'll survive" she said as she tied it up. Hermione looked at the time. It was 5am and the sun was just starting to rise. Visible by the pink starting to grace the sky.

"So now I know" She breathed.

"So now you know" Blaise said in affirmation.

"Is there anything else you would like to share with me in this time of grace?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Our dads are making us get the Dark Mark next week." Draco said before getting smacked in the head by Blaise at the same time as Hermione inhaled sharply.

"What! But you said"- she started but was cut off by Draco.

"We told you we aren't Death Eaters and we're not, but their making us Granger, if we don't then we die for disrespecting and embarrassing the family." Draco said.

"They're the embarrassment." Blaise said venomously.

"Why don't you go to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, getting a look that said they would rather die. "Well Snape then, you're his favourite snakes; he'll get you out of trouble. He used to be a death eater, spying for our side. Talk to him and see if he can work something out" she finished. The boys looking at her mouths agape.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Draco said.

"Cause your stupid" Hermione cut in before Blaise could, making him burst out laughing.

"She got you there" he said.

"Shut up Blaise, its just cause you wanna get in her pants.." Draco toddled of making Blaise grin and Hermione to blush.

"Ok, now its just plain awkward, time to go" Hermione said standing. The boys doing the same.

"See you round Granger" Draco said as he and Blaise walked over to the window. Blaise turning back and winking at her, before following his friend out into the sky.

"What in gods name is going on?" Hermione said before heading for her bed once again.

Hermione re awoke at 7.00am and decided that today; she was ready to face the world once again.

She made her way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Puffy eyes – a killer family trait she got from her mother. Besides that, she had her mothers high cheekbones and full red lips, but that was all. She had her fathers chocolate coloured hair and like her Auntie's and cousins on that side, it began as bushy as a forest, but smoothed down with age…Well, that and magic! She also had her fathers honey eyes. She winced internally at the realisation she would never see them again. Turning away from the mirror in an attempt to quell the tears, and jumping in for a hot shower.

Hermione sighed looking at her book bag. 'bugger it' she thought. ' I know it all anyway there's no point toting them around and breaking my back'. She dressed in a pair of tight fitting slacks and a zip up jumper she grabbed her cloak at put it on over the top. Not bothering with uniform either. She didn't _feel_ like the same person anymore. And she certainly didn't feel like wearing her uniform.

She walked along the halls barely noticing the other students, not paying attention as she walked the route she knew like the back of her hand. Upon entering the hall she noticed the hush that came over the students, ignoring them was one thing, ignoring your three best friends as they tackled you upon entrance was another.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he pounced on her and grabbed her in a bear hug, lifting her with ease. "Ive missed you, are you okay?" he asked as he put her down. She nodded her head in an affirmative but couldn't hide the tears welling in her eyes at the site of her friends and family.

"I don't want to talk about it" Was all she said as she wiped her eyes and walked past.

"Hermione! Don't be like that" Ron said as he and Harry made to follow.

"Just give her some space hey" Ginny said as she took hold of Hermione's hand giving it a comforting squeeze, and her friend and understanding smile.

Hermione now fully appreciated Ginny's perceptive nature. She was a smart girl, almost as smart as Hermione. She would have been most likely the head girl had she not been put up into the same year as the Trio, thus coming into competition with Hermione for the title. But Ginny was more than happy with her prefect position, and never complained otherwise. She took the boys crap about as far as her wand before giving it back 10 fold and beating them. There really wasn't much they could do. She was the youngest, and a girl. She had grown very beautiful though, Hermione noticed. Not that she had never been pretty. She had always been pretty. But with age and development Hermione watched Ginny change from a girl into a young lady, much like herself, and she didn't fail to turn most heads in Hogwarts, yet dated few. This wasn't due to the fact that she had 6 older brothers. This was due to the fact that, just like Hermione, boys were scared of her, of her brains, and well, in Ginny's case her temper. Hermione gave a small giggle as she sat in the seat next to Ginny picking at her breakfast.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked a smile playing on her lips.

"You are" was all Hermione said.

"Normally I'd probably take offence to that comment, but right now I'm just glad to see you smile." The girl said making Hermione smile again. "That's my girl"

Hermione's eyes drifted to the Slytherin table directly across the hall. The two slytherins catching her eye and smirking. Ginny looked between the three, not missing a beat.

"I'll ask about that one later" she said. Now Hermione wasn't as fond of that perceptiveness.


	3. Go blow harry

Hermione's morning classes went by slowly and in all of them Hermione was seated in pretty much the same position. In the corner looking out the window, classes being the least of her worries, as she tried to figure out a plan of attack. But it all kept coming back to the same thing. She had nothing. Knott and Barty jnr had nothing to get them in the open, nothing to lure them out with, but Voldemort. With a sigh Hermione resigned herself to the fact that maybe she would have to wait for the opportunity to come to her and when that time came, she would be ready.

Hermione made her way to the great hall, not even noticing as Ginny fell instep next to her, chatting away animatedly.

"Hello space cadet" she said as she waved her hand in front of Hermione's face, getting the girls attention. Making them both smile.

"Hey Gin, sorry I was somewhere else" Hermione mused.

"Yeah I noticed" Ginny added with a smile. "Anything to do with a certain ferret and friend?" she added making Hermione turn to her and raise her eyebrow.

"No. it doesn't concern them" She said simply. Ginny nodding, making Hermione think she had dropped the subject.

"So what does concern them?" She asked making Hermione stop and look at her.

"Your not going to leave this are you?" Hermione asked though she already knew the answer. Getting a 'do you really need me to answer that?' look from Ginny.

"Their dad's told them who killed my family so they told me" Hermione blurted out in a whisper, keeping an eye on students passing by.

"Really? Why?" Ginny asked, interested in the un-Slytherin like act.

"Cause I nearly killed them the other day seeking revenge, and then realised they knew nothing about it" Hermione said making Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "They were genuinely sorry for me, I could see it, and they said they are really nothing like there dads and they don't want the dark mark, but there dads are forcing them to in a few weeks" she added.

"What? How horrible! Did you tell them to go to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked appalled.

"Yeah of course, but they just gave me that 'over our dead bodies look, so I suggested Snape." Hermione said sadly.

"Well that's good I guess, at least they've got someone to talk to" Ginny said as they made their way into the Great hall. "Listen to me, feeling pity for the princes of darkness" She added. Making both girls giggle. Looking over at the Slytherin table and spotting the pair. Looking so harmless, eating at chatting away.

"Princes of Darkness my ass" Hermione said. Before she and Ginny burst into laughter. Students and Teachers turning to see what the commotion was about, many smiling at seeing Hermione laugh again.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet ok?" She said each boy nodding their heads, before wrapping her in a double bear hug and kissing a cheek each.

In truth, Hermione didn't really feel much better. She didn't think she ever would. But she needed to put on a brave face for her Friends and herself. She needed to be okay, or at least make herself believe that she was okay. Life had to move on.

"What class do we have again?" Ron asked while stuffing his face with food.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Hermione said looking at him with disgust. Ron went to start again when Ginny held up her hand.

"I think she may have been somewhat distracted by the have masticated cow rolling around in your wide open trap! Honestly Ronald your disgusting!" she scoffed covering her eyes.

"She's got you there Weasley! Good one little red" Came a familiar drawl making them turn. Ginny taking her hands away from her eyes only to look into grey ones, before she was winked at. She just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Alright what are you up to?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yeah Malfoy what's with the nice act?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Why potter, you wound me. Of course I'm trying to make friends in hopes of getting in your pants." He said sarcastically. " I came to let Granger and the little weasel know there is a prefects meeting tonight" getting a glare from Ginny.

"I have a name Ferret" She said making him raise his eyebrows.

"Touché little one. Its at 7pm. Don't be late – I know what your like" He said pointing at Ginny and giving her a sexy lopsided grin, before walking off. Ginny let out a frustrated scream.

"God he gets under my skin!" she said as they made their way to the dungeons for double potions. Hermione nodding her head in agreement, seeing first hand the effect the boy had on her friend.

"You make sure that's the only thing of yours he's under." Ron said defensively, as they walked in the seemingly deserted classroom.

"Oh! Go blow Harry" She said seething before storming off and sitting over by the window.

"Hey! Why did I get brought into this!" Harry said at the same time as manic laughter could be heard. Draco and Blaise emerging from the storeroom with supplies. Apparently, having heard the whole thing. Draco laughed so hard he dropped his cauldron, on Blaise's foot.

"OW! Son of a fucking Rug muncher!" He howled hopping on one foot to the nearest table and proceeding to drop his supplies upon it and continue cursing. Much to the amusement of the girls, seeing as Blaise had already called Draco's mother a lesbian and gotten away with it. Draco made his way over to the table with the supplies on it, which happened to be the table infront of the girls, plopping down. Laughing as line's like:

"suck on my left nut that hurt!"

"gonna walk like a troll with a friggin wooden leg"

Before he sat down.

"Yeah, that's gonna bruise" Draco said to him, earning a look that clearly said death.

"Thanks MATE I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically before mumbling about Draco being a 'stupid clumsy fuck, don't know how he made seeker'.

"HEY!" Draco said indignantly. All during this little rant the girls sat and watched laughing to each other as the classroom filled.

"Silence!" Snape's voice demanded harshly. The classroom instantly hushing, no one wanting to meet Snape's wrath. From now on we will be working in partners, since I cant seem to rely on you to put in the effort, maybe a kick in the pants from your potions partner will. Because if one fails, both fail. Do I make myself understood?" he asked. Getting a resounding yes from the class. "Right, I will be assigning partners, No EXCEPTIONS! Now. Granger, Zabini" He started Blaise turning around and wiggling his brows at Hermione making her roll her eyes.

"Potter, Parkinson" This getting a snort from the Slytherin boys.

"Weasley and Malfoy" Resulting in a 'come on' from Ron. "Not you Weasley, your sister!" He said, smirking as Rons face turned purple. Malfoy also stirring him with a look that clearly said, 'I'm going to eat her up'

"Weasley Snr, Goyle – Longbottom, Crabbe" and the list continued. Snape pairing those he'd feel to be the least productive pairs, enabling him to fail the lot. He was evil. And he was bored. "Get seated with your partner NOW" he barked and instantly the students started to move.

"Move Malfoy" Hermione voiced from beside him. Making him scowl at the physical labour of It all.

"Oh have a cry, I'm sorry you got stuck with me instead of your little slag pansy alright?" She offered seeing his pained face.

"Its not you, I just didn't want to move" He said simply. "And besides id prefer you over pansy any day, your much better to look at" he added. Making a small blush rise up to her cheeks, Draco smirking at that, and Blaise and Hermione looking at each other interested.

"Better than what? That chick looks like road kill" Ginny said in a disgusted tone. "I cant believe you'd touch that thing with a 10 foot pole." She added.

"We'll the key is to be drunk, VERY drunk, and then there's the fact that your too tired to push her away anymore, so you just let her have her way an leave – its rather like rape actually – you just pretend its someone else to get through it." He said honestly making her laugh. Draco smiled, catching her off guard. He actually smiled!

"If you don't fall asleep first" She added making his smile turn to an all out grin. She decided she like this new side to him. "Your not just talking to me to get in my pants and annoy my brother are you?" She asked playfully.

"Maybe, would you really mind if I was?" He asked.

"No" she said simply making him smirk. "But you can talk to me as long as you like you're still not getting in my pants, no matter how much you annoy Ron." She added making him scowl.

"Little Weasel your no fun!" he whined.

"Good, now get to work" she ordered making him raise his eyebrows at her nerve. Before doing as he was told.


	4. Little Weasel

A/N: Be warned - there will be sexual content in this chappie. Its not rated M for the fun of it ppls.

"Little Weasel" Ginny heard in that place between sleep and awake. "Little weasel wake up, Snape's coming!" Draco said and noting that her shoulder would be too obvious he placed his hand on her thigh and shook her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Came a loud roar from across the classroom, instantly Ginny was wide awake and saved from the wrath of Snape. Draco jerked his hand away quickly as Ron came bounding over.

"IN YOUR SEAT NOW WEASLEY" Snape roared actually managing to halt Ron in his tracks. He just glared death at Malfoy.

"Keep your filthy hands off her" he said in a deathly whisper actually making Draco worry for a second.

"Shut up and Sit down before you make MORE of a fool of yourself Ron" Ginny interfered, bringing a smirk to Snape's face as well as Draco's. Ron just went beet red, before plopping down in his seat, glaring holes in the desk.

"Ok so what was that about? Were you taking advantage of me in my sleep?" She asked coyly, making Draco grin.

"Naw, you fell asleep - and Snape was coming over so i shook your leg - that's all" He added seeing her disbelieving face.

"So? Who cares if i was asleep, we finished out potion ages ago, and your boring" Ginny replied making him quirk his brow.

"I'm not boring" He scoffed indignantly. Now Ginny raised her brow. "Im NOT" he defended. Making her giggle.

"Prove it" She dared. Draco surveyed her for a second. She was very pretty, even if she was a gryff and a Weasley.

"Draco do-" Blaise started hearing the challenge of the littlest Weasley, but was cut off as Draco swooped down and kissed Ginny fare on the lips. Blaise smacked himself in the forehead, Hermione Gasped before giggling and the rest of the room proceeded to either whistle and cheer or scream with outrage. Ginny just sat there turning beet red making Draco grin as he pulled away.

"What was that you were saying little weasel" he breathed. Ginny just blushed brightly. "What? No comeback? I think this means that i won our little contest." he added looking at Blaise and smiling triumphantly. Ginny quickly composing herself.

"You've only one this round Ferret" Ginny said simply making Blaise raise his eyebrow at her guts before laughing with Hermione. Draco just turned and Ginny

leant up to his face. "And next time you wont be so lucky" She added softly, before smirking right back and walking off. Hermione quickly on her tail.

"What was THAT about?" Hermione said cheekily as they ran off to get away from Ron, making Ginny blush profusely.

"I didn't do anything!" Ginny said defensively getting an EXACTLY look from Hermione "He did it not me" she added.

"But did you LIKE it?" Hermione asked as they stopped and entered Hermione's quarters.

"Mione its MALFOY! Be serious" Ginny said like it was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard.

"Whatever you say Gin" Hermione said walking over to her lounge and plopping down on it.

"And RON, the NERVE of him! Honestly! Sometimes i wish he'd just...DISSAPEAR" she said finally finding the word. Hermione just listened to her rambling, the whole time all she could think was "at least you have family" but didn't say anything. She felt the tears starting to fall before she even had a chance to stop them. Ginny stopped mid-rant seeing Hermione and instantly realised what she had said.

"Oh mione, im so sorry" she said sitting on the lounge next to her friend and putting her arm around her in a comforting embrace. "I must seem so selfish for what i said"

"It's ok Gin, really, I dont know what's come over me" Hermione said wiping her face. Ginny just looked at her friends behaviour strangely.

"Hermione..." Ginny started concerned, but then thought the better of it. "I love you" she added when Hermione looked at her expectantly. "I know ill never replace seph, no one could, but you're the only sister i have"

Hermione smiled at her kind words, hugging her tightly, even though her insides were knotted at the mention of her deceased baby sister.

"Thanks Gin, you're like a sister to me too" Hermione said softly. She really did love Ginny like a sister. But it would be just like if Ginny lost one of her Brothers, just because she has another one, doesn't make the fact that one of them are gone forever, hurt any less.

The rest of the day seeming to go rather quietly after that. Hermione closing herself up and excusing herself early from dinner to go to bed, feigning tiredness. She was angry with herself. She couldn't believe that she was going on laughing and carrying on like nothing happened. 'how could i be so disrespectful? she thought to herself as she undid the buttons on her blouse and unzipped her skirt. 'have i forgotten them so easily' she screamed to herself. 'Did they really mean that little to you that you can just forget about it for a few hours? let anything easily distract you as long as you dont feel like your missing them?' she said throwing a pillow at the wall. Not satisfied with this she grabbed a vase and threw it out the window hearing it shatter instantly and a 'OW!' follow it. She instantly ran to the window to see what she had done, coming face to face with a hovering Blaise.

"Blaise what are you doing?" Hermione asked surprised at his appearance.

"Well i was coming to see if you were ok, but now im bleeding cause some crazy lady threw a vase at my head." He said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"God im sorry Blaise, come in and let me take a look at you." She said moving away from the window sill to give him room.

"How about, Ill come in and take a look at you" He said as he jumped through the window seeing her blatantly open shirt and unzipped skirt. "Ya wanna play doctor?" he added wiggling his brows.

"Its nothing you haven't already seen, what's the big deal?" Hermione asked pulling him down to sit on the lounge while she stood infront of him inspecting his head. Blaise just sat there, eyes wide at her half naked proximity, before smirking to himself. He was a Slytherin after all! Proceeding to softly blow on her tummy.

"What are you doing" Hermione asked feeling the tingles over her body.

"pleasuring you" Blaise said simply, grasping her bottom tightly and pulling her closer to his face since his head was firmly in her grasp, and trailing little kisses. His tongue darting out to taste her skin, making Hermione give a small sigh involuntarily.

"Blaise" Hermione said softly, twining her fingers in his hair. Loving the feeling he inspired within her, his kisses were soft and romantic against her skin, making her resolves slowly start to give way. He was a nice guy after all, and he had told her stuff about her parents which could get him killed if anyone found out. Oh! her parents - she had forgotten again! how could she do such a thing? Blaise ran his hands up her sides and softly cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as he stood. 'That's how' Hermione thought letting out another moan. Blaise's eyes burned with passion watching the pleasure he evoked in Hermione's eyes. Leaning in and kissing her softly and sweetly before pulling away and looking her in the eyes. She looked at him with just as much passion and want, but he could see the hesitation.

"Hermione, i wont ever hurt you" He said cupping her face. "I know you need this, the closeness, and its ok to need it, just let me help you"

"I just dont want to seem like im forgetting them" She said softly.

"Hermione, we both know that it's humanly impossible for you to forget your family, there a special part of you that no one will ever replace." he said "this isn't wrong" he whispered looking down on her pretty face. Hermione nodded her head slowly. Before leaning up on her toes, Blaise meeting her halfway for their first proper kiss. It started of softly, Blaise letting Hermione set the pace, before she slowly started to relax and let herself go to the desire. Hermione kissed him passionately, her want evident, tangling one hand in his hair - the other reaching to his side to pull their bodies together, grinding into him softly making him groan. Blaise ridding Hermione of her blouse and Hermione quickly removing Blaise's shirt. Getting a proper look at him. His gorgeous body, sculpted from a strict workout regime for quidditch - leaving him with a defined stomach and her favourite - big strong arms! Hermione ran her hands over them appreciatively, squeezing his biceps. Hermione stood at a reasonable height but Blaise still had more than a head on her. Blaise smiled as she tip toed to reach him but he was still just out of reach, not meeting her half way. Making Hermione pout. Blaise laughed before grabbing her firmly on the bum and lifting her with ease up to his awaiting lips, making her giggle, pressing her against the wall. He used one hand to support her, the other one working on her bra, removing it with ease. Blaise teasing her with first his fingers and then his mouth, making her moan softly and Blaise smile knowing her was pleasing her, before pulling her away from the wall and carrying her to her room. Laying her so softly upon her satin sheets - that she felt like a porcelain doll, before crawling on top of her, tugging down her unzipped skirt to reveal her small red panties. Resulting in a predatory growl at the back of his throat, before kissing her hungrily. Hermione working on his pants, managing to unzip them and run her hand over his Italian silk boxers eliciting another growl. Blaise's hips bucking forward and grinding into her hand as she started to softly massage him, before pulling away and quickly discarding his pants and boxers, coming back over and removing Hermione's red panties with his teeth. Her scent driving him mad.

"This isn't your first time is it?" He asked huskily as he positioned himself between her legs, his tip teasing her.

"God no" she laughed making him grin and kiss her. "Why? Planning on being extra rough with me or something" She asked cheekily.

"No, im just that big" he said before pushing himself into her smoothly, resulting in a low animal sound to come from Hermione's lips. "see" he whispered cheekily, kissing her cheek, and then down her neck as he began to pump into her slowly, circling his hips at the same time making Hermione realise exactly how the term 'Slytherin sex god' had come about, before she matched him stroke for stroke. Watching as something lit up in his eyes as she did this. Hermione once again meeting him in a griding circular motion, taking him fully into her, making him groan as his tip rubbed up against her back wall.

"like that hey?" She asked softly, as he buried his head beside hers, feeling him nod as they continued their slow rhythmic motion, hitting all the right spots. It wasn't long before they felt themselves getting close, their pace quickening and hardening till they were both moaning, gripping onto each other tightly pumping away till they peaked. The pair remaining unmoved from their position, panting and soaking up everything that had just happened.

"Blaise" Hermione said softly, getting a mmm? in response. "we just had sex"

"Yes we did, and it was bloody marvelous" He said finally pulling his head from beside hers and grinning at her making her smile.

"Yes it was, but thats all it was right? just sex?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione if thats all you want then thats all it will be" Blaise said simply. "I think your bloody gorgeous and Obviously you feel the same" he said wiggling his brows at her. "But there is nothing going on here, just friends, who have the occasional shag" Hermione nodded before narrowing her brows.

"What makes you think there will be a repeat performance?" Hermione asked cheekily. Blaise just raising his eyebrow before pulling himself out of her and pushing back in, resulting in a groan. Making him smirk. "So what? I admit, i like it, your a very good shag ok? but i can resist you if i want to" she said

simply. Making him grin.

"If you say so Mione. But just like you, i get what i want" he whispered along her neck, smirking when he felt her tremble. Before standing in all his naked glory and fetching his wand, chiverously performing cleaning and contraceptive charms on her, making her smile.

"Thanks Blaise." Hermione said as she stood and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her naked form, suddenly shy.

"Feel better?" He asked fixing his shirt, tucking it into his pants. Hermione watched him and smiled. He was being very cool about this whole thing which was good. Because she didnt want to have to deal with the whole 'we've slept together now what' vibe.

"Yeah definatley a good stress relief" She said making him laugh.

"I'll agree with you there, and it doesnt hurt that your very, very good" he whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. "Ill see you later" he said getting a nod before he turned and picked up his broom and jumped out the window.

"Blaise" hermione called after him, a few moments later he came hovering beside the window. "I just wanted to say...Thanks" she managed making him grin.

"Any time beautiful" He said winking at her and taking off. Hermione smiled. Yep that was exactly what she needed.

A/N: What did you think? Was it smut express or what? Don't worry, I don't intend for them to hook up just yet. I want to get a little story into it. But I was thinking one of them hooking up with someone and the other getting jealous, and then they have a row etc. What do you think? Let me know. Read and Review!


	5. Confusion

It had been a month since Hermione and Blaise's first rendezvous and she found herself thinking back to it frequently, but restraining herself none the less from taking him up on his offer of 'anytime'. She just wasn't that kind of person! She had morals! And even if she was a horny teenager she would at least try and maintain some form of decorum. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Why Hello" Said a silky voice in her ear sending shivers down her spine and jolting her out of her thoughts, Turning from the window to face none other than Blaise Zabini. Draco walking past and smirking at the exchange, prompting Hermione to give him the finger. "Didn't get enough sleep?" Blaise asked, Hermione shaking her head no. "Dreaming of me?" he whispered quietly making her scowl at him and hit him.

"Get over yourself" she said making him grin widely.

"I can, but can you?" He said wiggling his brows at her making her roll her eyes and put her head on the desk. "Okay I'll leave you alone, geez I was only joking" he said seeing she wasn't very playful today. Hermione sighed feeling guilty for being a bitch to Blaise; she knew he was only joking.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I'm just tired" she apologised making him smile sweetly at her.

"That's ok babe" he said understandingly, he had taken to calling her 'babe' over the last few weeks. "You can rest if you want, I can do this" referring to the potions work making her smile and shake her head.

"No id rather help" she said simply. Making him nod, before he turned to say something to Draco, quirking his brow and nudging Hermione. Who turned around to look. There was Ginny working away writing down the notes off the board, Draco sitting back just watching her. No malice, no smirk, no hidden agenda. He was just watching her. Hermione smiled before turning around.

"I do think he fancies her" Hermione said softly after a moment. Blaise smiling and nodding at this. "Why is that, I mean, besides the fact that she's' gorgeous" Hermione added seeing Blaise raise his eyebrows.

"She's feisty as shit, and she fights back, she poses a challenge to draco because she's not like the other girls who just fawn all over him and give him what he wants, to him – she's fun to be around" he said making Hermione nod. It did make sense.

"doesn't he care that she's a Weasley?" she asked after a moment. Blaise shrugged.

"He himself? No he doesn't care, but his father…lets just say would rather have no heir than one who consorts with the likes of a Weasley" Blaise said making Hermione's eyes widen.

"And…what about your father?" Hermione asked softly after a moment, watching as Blaise stiffened. "I'm sorry its none of my business" she said knowing he was uncomfortable.

"No, its okay. Were friends right?" He asked making her smile and nod. "My dad is just like Draco's; they were friends at school like me and Drake. If he found out that I was consorting with the 'wrong sort', then he'd probably kill me" he said using hand gestures to emphasise his point.

"Blaise I don't want.." Hermione started.

"Hermione, its my life, and ill live it the way I want to, its just at the moment, ive got to be careful that I have excuses for him as to why I'm around certain people, when this war is done and we've won, then I can be with whoever I want" he said simply. Hermione considering his words before shaking her head.

"So is that the same with draco?" Hermione asked, Blaise giving her a so/so gesture with his hand.

"His father is the same, he's just a little more likely to do it anyway, no matter what anyone else thinks. He's not scared of them Hermione" Blaise said quietly. "I mean, I'm not really scared of them, more what they would do to the people I care about, so I avoid the situation completely" Blaise said looking to make sure they weren't getting listened in on. "Draco will do what he wants because he doesn't believe he has to answer to anyone, and then when it all explodes he'll fight for what he wants" Blaise added with a shrug.

"Who would have thought Draco Malfoy was so complex?" Hermione said after a moment making Blaise laugh.

"Yeah" he agreed. The pair turning around and seeing him poking Ginny in the arm repetitively with a smirk, before she smacked him in the head with her text book.

"Good shot Gin!" Ron called making her smirk at Draco's scowl.

"aww did widdle Malfoy get an owie? Ginny said in a baby voice making him narrow his eyes at her, this however, just made her laugh.

"Miss Weasley! Maybe you wont be laughing so hard in detentions tonight?" Snape offered making her glare death at him. "Do you want another?" he asked at her look.

"Since when do you care what we want?" She shot back issuing gasps around the room, holding the professors glare with her own unwavering gaze.

"Dumbledore NOW!" he screamed making her smirk.

"Cant handle your own problems" she mumbled packing her bag. Draco just putting his hand on hers where no one could see, giving her an apologetic look, that made her smile at him. "Don't worry about it" she whispered softly. "Dumbledore wont do anything to me" she added before walking out of the room, head held high, smiling at the amazed yet grinning Gryffindor's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I cant believe she did that!" Harry laughed as he and Ron got within earshot of Hermione running over to her and pulling her along with them. Blaise and Draco walking behind them

"She definitely didn't seem like she was in the mood for his shit today" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant – she takes after Fred and George when it comes to her quick mouth though" Ron added. "Hey there she is" he pointed out standing at the entrance hall, leant against the wall casually.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, the others smiling. Ginny just shrugged.

"same old, you shouldn't do that routine, and that I have a detention blah blah" she sighed. "So I suggested that I serve it with madam prince because lets face it filch is eeew" she said shivering. "And he said that was cool, so yeah" she smiled brightly. Scowling when Snape came up the stairs.

"See you in detention" He said snidely.

"Actually I wont be able to make it " Ginny said casually making him stop dead and turn. "Professor Dumbledore gave me a more suiting punishment" she said with a sigh making him smirk evilly before walking off. "Sucker" she added when he was gone making the trio laugh.

"Hey guys, we'll catch you up, there's just something I want to talk to Ginny about." Hermione said making the boys nod and Ginny to give her a curious look.

"What's up?" she asked looking at the older girl. Hermione just gave her a knowing look.

"So what's happening with you and Draco" she whispered. Ginny's eyes widening.

"What?" she asked shocked. "I don't understand I thought we'd been through this, its been ages since that kiss" Ginny added, Hermione nodding.

"So what's with him watching you all the time?" she asked getting a confused look from Ginny. "oh come on, you cant tell me you don't notice him watching you whenever he gets a chance"

"He watches me?" Ginny whispered shocked. Hermione just raised her brows, but nodded her head. "Why?" she added.

"He fancies you" Hermione said in a 'duh' voice. "Blaise told me, but I could already tell" she added seeing Ginny's disbelieving look.

"Hermione, no offence, but I don't think there is a shred of proof to any of this" Ginny said starting to get annoyed. Malfoy fancying a Weasley honestly!

"Then why is he over the other side of the hall with Blaise just staring at you?" Hermione asked making Ginny sigh heavily before turning casually, seeing Malfoy was indeed looking in her direction.

"He's probably looking outside." Ginny suggested pointing to the door behind them. Hermione giving her a 'you've got to be kidding me look'. "Hermione, just leave it ok, I don't want to worry about any of that stuff right now." Ginny said tiredly. "Can we just go inside." She asked after a moment. Hermione nodding her head before the pair made their way towards the great hall.

Ginny giving Draco a weird look on the way past making him look back at her confused, before he and Blaise headed in to their own table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny sneezed as a bit of dust got up her nose, loading the trolley with books she made her way pleasantly around the aisles putting them away. This was the best detention ever! She thought. Madam Prince merely made her wipe down the tables and put away all the books left out on the tables or returned that day. Ginny hummed softly as she made her way towards the back of the library where the stacks were located.

"What's going on?" came a deep voice behind her making her take in a quick breath of shock. The feeling of someone behind her now very apparent.

"What?" she asked trying to sound as confident as she could.

"I said what's going on little weasel?" The voice repeated, though this time in a lesser state of shock, Ginny recognised it as Draco's turning around and hitting him hard in the stomach with a book. "OW what the fuck was that for?" he asked holding his tummy.

"You scared me" she said angrily. "Don't you know what sort of stuff ive been through? That's not funny" she said throwing down the book on the trolley.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have to come and find you if you weren't acting so weird?" He yelled back defensively.

"What weird?" She yelled in return.

"This weird!" he stressed at her. "You've been weird around me all day since after potions and I don't know why and its gotten under my skin" he said moving closer, till they were mere inches apart, wanting her to explain.

"Yeah well you get under mine" she shot back. She looked into his beautiful eyes, seeing the confusion and slight hurt in them. _Could she have been telling the truth? _She thought before Ginny grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily. Draco's eyes widening with shock before closing as he backed her up against a desk. Ginny taking the opportunity to sit on the ledge of the table, spreading her legs apart so Draco could nestle there.

"God I want you" he whispered huskily in her ear as he worked at her breasts, making her hips buck forward into his own. Draco growling with pleasure, nipping at the join between her shoulder and neck, sure to leave a mark. Ginny sighed with pleasure as he kissed along her jaw, feeling his hands at the buttons of her blouse making her push him away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked breathing hard, a look of total confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, I cant" Ginny said starting to tear, standing up.

"Wait. Was it something I did?" he asked worried. Ginny just shook her head no.

"Its just…I cant" she said looking at him sadly, the tears freely falling down her face, draco moving to comfort her making her pull away. "Don't" she said softly, "I'm sorry" she added before running off. Draco watched her go, and then turned around trying to think of what he had done. _Maybe you were moving to fast for her_ he thought to himself _but that's all she would have to say, she wouldn't have to get upset and run out like that_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny ran all the way to Hermione's portrait and started banging on it until she opened up, Hermione letting her in as soon as she saw her.

"Ginny what's going on?" Hermione asked concerned holding her friend.

"He likes me" she said when she pulled away.

"Who Draco? What happened?" Hermione asked now concerned for her friend.

"He came and found me in the library and we got into a fight cause he said I had been weird since potions and he looked really upset by it and I just kissed him" she said starting to pace around the room.   
"You kissed him?" Hermione repeated getting a nod from Ginny.

"Yes me! I – kissed – him, I initiated it" she said starting to get upset again. "And he was more than happy to go along with it! But then I realised – I haven't been with anyone Hermione not like that – and he's definitely going to be expecting that Mr Prince of Slytherin can have any girl he chooses" she started to ramble, Hermione having to concentrate to understand her. "And I don't want to be just another notch on his wand mione, I don't, I'm not that kind of girl – but what's he going to think of me after I practically jumped him!"

"Ah, so you admit it, you do like him!" Hermione said knowingly. Ginny just stopped and looked at Hermione, bursting into tears and nodding. Hermione hugging her.

"And he's a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley" she added. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can" Hermione said, the pair heading up to mione's room and jumping in her big bed. "It'll be ok Gin, your just really confused right now, just give yourself a couple of days to think about what you want and how to go about it." Hermione said making Ginny nod, before rolling over and trying to sleep.

**A/N: What do you think guys? Please read and review!**


	6. Letters

Blaise was sitting on the plush sofa in his room reading, what he found to be a fascinating book. That was till his door was thrown open and then slammed behind an angry draco Malfoy, who proceeded to flop face first onto HIS bed. Blaise just raised his eyebrows at this, before going back to his book.

"What did I do wrong? SHE. KISSED. ME" Draco said distraught. Blaise hadn't seen him this way before and found it quite amusing.

"I'm going to assume we are talking about a certain redhead?" Blaise asked getting a nod from draco. Blaise sighed, putting his book down, he wasn't going to get any more reading done now anyway. "What happened?" He asked after a moment, draco repeating the nights events. Blaise nodding understandingly.

"I can understand why your confused. I mean she kisses you and then pushes you away. Whats not to be confused about?" he said making draco nod. "But what you need to consider is the possibility that she maybe isn't as _experienced_ as you, and got caught up in the moment and then realised this and was a little intimidated?"

Draco's eyes widened with surprise. He had never even considered that. Sure he had considered that maybe he had moved a little fast, but not that she could have been a virgin, or that she was scared that he would push her into it!

"Oh man" Draco said putting his head in his hands. "I hope she's alright"

"You really care about her don't you?" Blaise asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess its like you and Hermione, though I want more than to just be her friend." Draco said simply before falling back on the pillows. Blaise feeling a pang of something at being referred to as merely Hermione's friend. But that's what they were, right? Blaise sighed and lay back on his sofa. The pair staying in a companionable silence, till they both drifted to sleep.

The next few days passed by with a series of run ins between the four. In which, Ginny would leave before anyone could get a word in, leaving draco upset and grumpy. Blaise and Hermione merely able to share the same sympathetic look before they each went to there respective friends. Then the day came that they could no longer avoid each other. Double potions. Ginny considered skipping, but knew snape would be after her blood and Dumbledore wouldn't be so lenient after she just got a detention in the same subject. So with her eyes to the floor she entered the room. The sight of her looking so down and defeated breaking Draco's heart. He let her sit and tried not to stare at her, but couldn't help shooting glances at her every few seconds. Not once did she lift her head.

"Ginny i.." he started but was cut off by a shout from snape to shut up. Making him grit his teeth, before grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill and start writing furiously. Ginny raising her head slightly to see what he was doing, before putting it back down before he noticed. Draco sliding the parchment in front of her bent head.

_Ginny I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

_I know that your not as 'experienced' as me, and I don't expect you to be, I don't expect anything like that from you. All I want is for you to talk to me again, its killing me. And I cant take seeing you so upset and knowing its because of me. So please, just talk to me, ill be whatever you want, I don't want to be just your friend Ginny, but if that's all that you want from me, then I guess ill have to live with that. I promise you now and forever, I will never hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want to do. _

_You've gotten under my skin Ginny Weasley and now I don't think I can live without you._

Ginny read the letter, and re read it a couple of times over. Before turning the parchment over and writing on the back of it.

_Ok. We can talk about it after class._

She watched as draco beamed when he read it, not able to help but smile seeing him so happy, though she lowered her head so it wouldn't show. Draco slipping the parchment infront of her again.

_Lift your head, your beautiful. And your not upset anymore right?_

Ginny smiled at this and lifted her head, a small blush in her cheeks as she looked towards the front of the room where professor snape was talking.

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence between the two, though they would often look at each other when the other wasn't looking, earning knowing smiles. When the class ended Draco stood first and lent down to Ginny's ear.

"Room of Requirements" he said softly sending shivers down her spine. Ginny giving a slight nod of acknowledgement. Looking up to find Hermione standing infront of her with her eyebrow raised and a smile on her lips. Making Ginny smile and stand, she didn't get 2 steps out the door before Hermione had her arm linked through her own.

"Explain" Hermione said in a friendly manner making Ginny smile.

"We are meeting for a talk" Ginny replied truthfully. Hermione raised her brows.

"Wow, good." She said surprised. "Just make sure you get to talk first before anything else" she added making Ginny giggle.

"Alright I got to go, cover me with the boys" she said before running up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower and the room of requirements.

Ginny reached the secret entrance to the room of requirements, looking around for any sign of being followed or anyone around, before thinking of a room with draco in it. Walking backwards and forwards infront of the door 3 times, she smiled when the door appeared. Ginny entered the room, pulling the door shut behind her, looking around the room, it was lovely as always! Old style furniture graced the room, plush beige curtains and carpet and a lovely fireplace. Ginny turned her head to look around some more, coming nose to nose with one, Draco Malfoy. Ginny's breath caught in her throat with shock and then she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her stomach flutter at his proximity.

"I didn't mean to scare you" He sad softly, Ginny could feel his breath on her lips making her knees weak.

"Its okay" she said simply, looking at his lips, which proceeded to turn into a smirk. "What?" she asked, curious as to what he found so amusing.

"Want me much?" Draco asked cockily. Making her blush and lower her gaze. Draco giving a small laugh, "Its ok, I want you too" He said making her lift her head. Draco taking this as his chance to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Ginny's eyes rolling in the back of her head with ecstasy, kissing him felt so good, she could only imagine what everything else would feel like. "_what am I thinking? Me have sex with Draco Malfoy? I'm a virgin, do I really want to give up something so sacred to the prince of slytherin?" _Draco's hands tracing over her body, cupping her bum and squeezing softly, before lifting Ginny up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Pulling his lips apart from hers just to look in her eyes, before spinning her around and making her laugh. Draco walking over to a lounge and sitting on it, leaving Ginny to straddle his lap.

"Your so beautiful" he said sweetly, tracing down her cheek making Ginny smile at him, before leaning in and kissing him. "Gin?" he asked when they pulled apart making her rest her head on his shoulder in a warm embrace. Draco drawing tiny circles on her lower back. "Why did you run away the other night?" he asked broaching the subject which they both knew had to come. Ginny just shrugged softly, thinking of what to say before facing him.

"I guess, its cause I lost control with you and I was scared what might happen, I mean, I know that you've been with girls Draco, and that's fine" she added seeing his face. "But I haven't been with anyone like that, not yet anyway, and I figured that that's what you would expect. So if that's what you wanted, I don't know if I would have been able to say no, I get so lost in your kisses." She said making a smile come to his face. "And then when I got the slightest bit of function back in my brain I realised all this, and I also realised that I was the one who started it, and I guess I thought you were going to think I was some kind of tease or something" she finished in a big breath, looking his straight in the eyes.

"Well you are a tease" Draco said simply making Ginny's brow furrow.

"What?" she asked confused, annoyed at draco's smile.

"You Ginny Weasley, are a tease." He repeated

"I am not!" She shot back indignantly. Pushing him on his chest making him laugh as she tried to get out of his embrace. But draco just held her tight, leaning in and whispering to her.

"Until the day that I can have you, then you little one, most certainly are a tease, the biggest tease I've ever had infact." He said there nose mere inches apart.

"Really?" Ginny asked, with a small smile, looking up at him with big doe eyes. "You'll wait for me?" Draco just looked at her. She was so gorgeous, and smart, and annoying and fiery and funny. Was there really any other girl he wanted as much as her? Not a chance! Draco just nodded softly making her smile.

"Just don't make me wait to long" he said maintaining his limit of authority, whilst pushing up with his hips, and letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"Okay" She said simply before leaning forward and kissing him sensually, so slow and soft, Draco's mind was lost in her.

And that marked the moment, in which Draco Malfoy was forever infatuated with Ginny Weasley.


	7. A Little to friendly

Blaise gritted his teeth as he read his fathers letter. The stupid man knew nothing about nothing, yet he felt the need to dictate to Blaise about his own life. Right now was one of those times. Blaise looking at the parchment with pure loathing. It was simple really. He was getting married. His father and friend had made a betrothal pact. Without Blaise's knowledge or approval, and felt the need to inform him just now. Blaise scrunched the parchment up and threw it in one of the nearby bowls, not satisfied by this, he proceeded to set the bowl and half the tables contents on fire, before stalking out of the hall. He made his way down to the slytherin common rooms, looking for draco, needing someone to talk to. But he was no where to be found, obviously still with Ginny. Blaise sighed grabbing his broom, turning to the only person he had left.

Hermione witnessed the events in the great hall, raising her eyebrows at Blaise's antics, before he stalked off. Whatever was bothering him, it must have been something important.

"wonder what's up his arse" Ron said also witnessing the slytherins behaviour.

"Dunno, but its not the ferret" Hermione said without thinking

"How'd ya know that?" Harry asked, always the cluey one. Hermione internally slapping herself for her stupidity.

"Well he isnt here that's all" Hermione said trying to think of something to cover up with.

"Doesn't mean that he isnt the one making him shitty though does it?" he replied.

"I guess not" Hermione agreed, hoping this would get her out of the shit. Luckily for her, it did.

"You ok Hermione?" Harry asked seeing her pensive look, making Hermione smile at his concern.

"Just not feeling the best right now, I might go have a lie down before dinner hey" she said making both the boys look at her worriedly. They were so cute. "Don't worry, I'm fine, just a little queasy is all" she added making them nod and let her go.

Hermione made her way up to her room, the whole time wondering about what could have gotten Blaise so worked up. She didn't take any notice when she entered the room that she wasn't alone, opening the door to her bedroom and taking off her shirt and unzipping her skirt.

"I knew there was a reason I had to come and see you" Came a voice making Hermione instantly turn around. She had recognised his voice straight away. Blaise just looked at her in her underwear, always the horny teenager, but especially for her. The forbidden fruit. He couldn't get that night out of his head, just thinking about it and seeing her now was getting him excited.

"Really? And what might that be?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow, making Blaise smirk. Hermione smiled despite herself. She liked that Blaise still found her attractive.

"Because." Blaise started looking at her, from the tip of her toes all the way up her delicious frame, to her beautiful eyes, making Hermione swallow with the intensity of his gaze.

"Because?" Hermione asked awaiting his answer. Blaise standing.

"Because" he repeated moving closer to her till he was right infront of her. "I need you" he added softly looking down at his hands and then up to her eyes, where Hermione could see his honesty and distress. Leaning forward and meeting him halfway for a now familiar kiss, Blaise's hands running up and down her body, just trailing her skin as he kissed her passionately, walking her back into the room and kicking the door closed behind him.

The pair just stared into each others eyes as they tried to catch their breath, chests heaving.

"You're so beautiful" Blaise said looking down at her, despite everything that had happened to her, she was still brilliant. How could he pity himself after everything that she had been through? How could HE be so selfish? Hermione looked at him unsurely, noticing his change in mood. Blaise just stroked her cheek absent mindedly with his finger, leaning down and kissing her slow and soft. Hermione felt a flutter through her at this kiss. It was unlike anything they had shared, and It wasn't necessary, it was just because he wanted to kiss her.

"Blaise what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly, making him lay down beside her, placing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I just. Got a letter from my dad, saying shit I didn't want to hear" he said making Hermione give him a concerned look, making Blaise smile. "And just then, looking at you, I realised how trivial my problems are" he said softly making Hermione look at him, the pair just looking into each others eyes. "you've gone through so much Hermione, but your still here, your still getting on with your life." He added

"But I'm not, not really" Hermione said sadly, turning on her side to face him. Blaise looking at her sympathetically. "I miss them so much Blaise" she said looking into his eyes, allowing a tear to fall. Blaise instantly wiping it away. "I'm not moving on with my life, I'm just doing a routine. Its empty, theres nothing behind it" she added allowing herself to be pulled into Blaise's embrace.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but your gonna be ok babe, I promise." He said holding her to him tightly, getting as much comfort from her as she was from him. Burying his face in her hair.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked softly. Getting a hmm. "Stay with me" she added

"I don't want to go anywhere" he said tracing small patterns up and down her back till they both fell asleep.

Over the next month, the pairs little 'meetings' happened more often and for smaller and smaller reasons. Neither one could admit it was just because they wanted it, the pair going back to normal the next day, back to friends, without even realising how deep they had let themselves fall.

"Where are we going again?" Blaise whined as he let draco lead him around the side of the castle.

"To see the little one" Draco said simply walking with a small smile on his face.

"Yes but why do I have to come?" Blaise replied annoyed when his cloak got caught on a bush. Draco smirked.

"Granger will be there" he said making Blaise look up at him, before shrugging like it was no big deal, but he stopped his whinging. When they walked around the corner they were a little shocked by what they saw.

"You didn't say pot head and weasley snr would be here" Blaise said annoyed watching as Ron had his hands all over Hermione. Harry in a similar situation with Ginny.

"Blaise there training" Draco said simply. The pair watching as Harry grabbed Ginny from behind, where she proceeded to step on his foot, crack him in the face with her elbow and then, in an amazing feat of strength, toss him over her shoulder and onto the floor, putting her knee on his neck and holding his hands above his head.

"Wow" Blaise said simply. Draco not saying a word, but thinking the same thing, his eyes dancing over his girl kicking the crap out of potter.

"Fuck, you made me bleed." Harry said holding his nose, once Ginny helped him up.

"Aww, Harry I'm sure you'll be ok" Ginny said tapping his cheek and jogging over to get her wand. Draco quirking his brows at this. How had he not noticed she was wearing THAT. Sweat pants and sports/cross training bra, revealing her gorgeous body. Draco putting his hands over Blaise's eyes.

"Don't look at my girl" He said territorially making Blaise smirk,

"I wasn't" He said simply in a way Draco knew he was telling the truth, Draco quirking his brow as he took down his hand and looking over at Hermione. Noticing she was wearing the same thing as Ginny, taking a quick moment to look at her before shrugging and going back to Ginny. Blaise smiling at how smitten his friend was over the littlest weasley.

"She's got you good" he said simply making draco glare at him before turning back around as Ginny healed Harry's nose, making him give her a kiss on the forehead. Ginny punched him in the ribs playfully, swatting him away. Blaise winced and turned to Draco seeing the anger flare in his eyes.

"Draco, she doesn't like potter" He said reassuringly making Draco nod.

"I know she doesn't like him, it's the other way around I'm concerned about" he replied making Blaise give his friend a pat on the back, before turning as a loud 'thump' sounded. The slytherins shocked to see Hermione flat on her back on the ground.

"ouch" Harry said looking down at Hermione sympathetically.

"Sorry mione" Ron said knowing he had hurt her. She simply rolled onto her stomach and got on her hands and knees, slightly winded, before getting up and cracking her neck.

"That's fine Ron, didn't realise we were playing no holds barred." She said making Harry laugh that Ron must have resorted to some dirty tactic to win.

"Don't hurt him Hermione" Harry said in a warning note making her turn to him and grin.

"I wont HURT him…bad" she said simply. "Come here Ronald" she said seriously, making him gulp and shake his head. The slytherins snickered, though they had to admit, Hermione could be rather intimidating when she was pissed off. "Ron" Hermione said again. Making him step behind Harry. Ginny pissing herself laughing at her brother.

"Pussy!" she said falling on the ground in hysterics, making Ron turn a bright shade of red.

"Ron I need someone to train with" she said softer, making him push Harry forward towards her. "Are you serious? I scare you that much do i?" she said annoyed making him nod. "Why you little fuck" she said bolting for him, Harry grabbing her and restraining her before she could get to Ron and injure him, Ginny continuing to laugh away. "Harry let me go"

"No"

"Harry let me go"

"I'm sorry I cant do that" he said smiling

"HARRY LET ME GO" she screamed "IM NOT JOKING" she said before cracking him in the ribs with her elbow making him wince and loosen his grip on her.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he asked holding his rib annoyed.

"I told you to let. Me. Go" she said pushing him, now rather angry.

"Hermione I wasn't about to let you go an beat the shit out of him, he doesn't deserve that" Harry yelled at her.

"Well if he cant defend himself that's his problem isnt it?" she yelled back.

"WHAT? Hermione, you of all people know that Ron can take care of himself, or any of us for that matter! He just cant defend himself when it comes to YOU, cause he wont hit you back, what he did before was an accident, after you pushed him so far."

"I did not" she yelled back

"A guys, rons gone, you can shut up now" Ginny said as the two continued to bicker. "Guys. GUYS" she tried, getting nothing. The slytherins watched as she stood up walked up beside them and with two fingers on each hand, pushed them both somewhere on the side of there neck, the boys didn't quite see. Resulting in Harry and Hermione to fall silent and pass out on the ground.

"Two STUBBORN pain in the ASSES I swear to GOD" Ginny said annoyed walking off leaving the pair passed out on the grass. Ginny shook her head in frustration at the two as she walked towards to slytherins. Walking past without even noticing them.

"Nice work little one, how'd you do that by the way?" Came Draco's voice, halting her in her tracks and making her turn. Draco now saw how gorgeous she was with her hair up and cheeks slightly flushed, her body sun kissed with beads of sweat running down her curves, making him lick his lips.

"Draco. Blaise. What are you doing here?" She asked simply. "I thought I was going to meet you in like half an hour?" her face looking confused to see him so early.

"Don't sound too happy to see me" Draco said like he was annoyed, putting up his mask void of any emotion, making her quirk her brow at him and put her hand on her hip giving a sigh. Clearly unimpressed.

Blaise watched the exchange with interest. Draco smirking first. Making Ginny grin, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes" she called over her shoulder, before disappearing.

"Oh my god." Blaise said looking at his friend. Draco just smiling. "You've so fallen for her"

"What can I say? She's a firecracker" he said happily traipsing up to the castle. Leaving Blaise to shake his head in wonder at his once 'heartless' best friend, before turning and going to Hermione. Picking her up with ease, and walking off, leaving Harry alone on the ground.

Hermione woke up feeling extremely safe, sighing, before recollection of what happened before she went to sleep returned to her making her eyes snap open with a start.

"Shh, its ok, I got you" Came a reassuring voice.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked, looking up at who was holding her tight, seeing that it indeed was Blaise. "Whats going on?" She asked, noticing he was holding her in his arms and she was a fair few feet from the floor.

"Ginny knocked you and potter out with some special touch of hers, and left you there, so I thought…"Blaise started but was cut off by Hermione as he let her down, still holding her in his arms though.

"That little shit" she said thinking of Ginny. "Thanks Blaise, that was really sweet of you" she said looking up at him, leaning in and kissing him softly. Shocking them both, Hermione quickly realising her mistake and pulling away. "um…I better go" she said feeling really awkward and stupid for having kissed him for no reason other than wanting to.

"Wait... Hermione, you don't have to go" Blaise interjected.

"Yeah I um, I've got some study to do, and I'll need to check on Harry…" she said turning "I'll catch you later" she added before turning and running off.

"Hermione" Blaise called after her, but she was gone. "Damn" he said to himself sadly.


End file.
